Halloween à l'agence!
by Darkie59
Summary: 31 octobre 2011, les portes de l'agence se referment et les lumières s'éteignent. Six personnes se retrouvent coincées à l'intérieur. Survivront ils?
1. Ryo et la femme de la baignoire!

Et voilà la fic de Halloween! L'écrire a parfois été compliqué mais au final on s'est bien amusée. On? Et oui on était trois pour la faire: Ruumi, Domi08 (elle commence à publier alors n'hésitez pas à aller la lire) et moi!

Pour ce premier chapitre, je suis l'auteur de ce grand moment de folie pour Ryo. ^^ Amusez vous aujourd'hui et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Nous sommes le 31 octobre 2011 et il est exactement 21h 32 minutes et 23 secondes... 24.. 25... 26...<p>

Une ombre se faufile sans bruit dans les couloirs déserts de la Jimushô. On peut voir que l'homme (car oui c'est un homme) est plutôt bien fait. Un torse splendide et développé, des cheveux magnifique, des traits fins (oui en fait ça on ne peut pas le voir car c'est une ombre mais chut!) cet être est un appel au viol et toutes les femmes le savent.

Il ne tient pas à se faire repérer car il est en réalité un super agent secret en mission super discrète et importante. Il est le meilleur dans son domaine ! Un vrai athlète surpuissant capable de terrasser ses ennemis d'un uppercut bien placé ! Il est aussi un séducteur hors pair finissant toujours ses missions avec à son bras une sublime ETRANGERE SUPER BIEN GAULEE QUI PORTE UNE ROBE TELLEMENT COURTE QU'ON PEUT VOIR SES SOUS-VETEMENTS ET... Il secoua brusquement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits !

Il devait être sérieux car l'agence lui avait confié sans doute sa mission la plus périlleuse depuis ses débuts dans le métier ! Il avait reçu l'ordre directement de son supérieur : il devrait récupérer l'objet le plus précieux du monde pour la princesse elle-même ! Il devait retrouver le doudou de Tegoshi dans le vestiaire de News ! Une vraie mission de sauvetage avec des méchants trop forts et des monstres sanglants (oui on est le jour de Halloween donc il y a des monstres!) mais il réussirait car c'était lui le héros et son nom était Bond, Ryo Bond.

Parfois Ryo se disait qu'il avait peut être une imagination un peu trop débordante mais sur ce coup-ci il était plutôt fier de son idée !

Il entendit un bruit venant du couloir de droite, des bruits de pas pressés. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer si près de son but il se glissa avec agilité dans l'embrasure de la porte qui était la plus proche et il arrêta de bouger. La personne s'éloignait et l'ennemi ne l'avait pas aperçu ! Il était bien le plus talentueux de tous ! Il était 001 ! … D'ailleurs pourquoi 00... Logiquement juste 1 ça aurait été plus intelligent non ?

Il était encore collé contre la porte réfléchissant à cet épineux problème quand il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre hyper sophistiquée qui allait même sous l'eau à une profondeur de cent mètres ! Ses gadgets étaient vraiment impressionnants ! Elle donnait même l'heure ! Il vit qu'il était désormais 21h 58 minutes et 54 secondes... 55... 56... Il devait faire vite !

Il reprit sa progression et repéra sa cible ! La poignée était juste devant lui ! Si il la tournait il pourrait accéder au sanctuaire sacré : la loge des News qui était, comme on le sait tous, gardée par le plus dangereux des dangers, le boss final le plus redouté : Shigeaki le savant fou !

Il régula sa respiration se préparant à l'assaut final ! Il se saisit de la poignée, ouvrit la porte et... rien du tout...

« Puré Shige tu me fais chier ! Pour une fois tu ne pouvais pas un peu jouer le jeu ! Merde quoi ! Il a tout gâché cet abruti ! Je vais le tuer demain ! ».

Ryo récupéra rapidement le doudou lapin de Tegoshi et s'apprêtait à retourner dans le couloir quand soudain... le noir absolu.

Il se repéra tant bien que mal cherchant avant tout à se souvenir de l'emplacement de l'interrupteur quand il se prit l'un des bancs ce qui lui arracha un véritable cri de douleur.

« RAS LE BOL LA ! Qui est l'abruti qui a tout éteint ! ».

Il trouva enfin l'objet de ses désirs. Il appuya et... rien... Toujours le noir !

« AH NON HEIN ! C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ! SANS LA LUMIERE LE SUPER BOND RYO IL NE PEUT PLUS RIEN VOIR ! LA SCENARISTE DU FILM ELLE EST VRAIMENT DEBILE MOI JE VOUS LE DIS ! »

Il venait de hurler ses idioties dans la salle vide et seul le silence lui répondit.

Ne voulant pas passer la nuit dans ces lieux plutôt lugubres en fait quand on y pensait... Là dans les casiers un truc pourrait en sortir et alors il lui sauterait à la gorge en criant qu'il avait perturbé sa sieste et il mourrait comme ça comme un idiot...

Ou alors dans la poubelle qui est toujours pleine des détritus laissés par Masuda un bébé abandonné depuis longtemps par ses parents pourrait le prendre pour son père et il l'entraînerait par les cheveux dans le royaume des morts ! Il devrait alors changer tous les jours ses couches et lui préparer ses biberons de larves pendant qu'il pleurerait sans fin !

« Je ne veux pas vivre ça ! J'ai encore trop de femmes à séduire avant ça et trop de bouteilles à vider ! »

Ryo se précipita sur la porte et fila dans le couloir à une vitesse démentielle. Où était donc parti le super espion interplanétaire ?

« STOP ! Je dois me reprendre et vite ! Je suis stupide là ! Je suis juste à la Jimushô ! D'accord le courant est coupé mais ça n'en reste pas moins un endroit sûr dans lequel je me rend tous les jours avec mes amis pour travailler ! Tout va très bien et on a beau être le 31 octobre, les commerçants peuvent bien mettre des décorations stupides, la télé peut diffuser des films d'horreur immonde comme celui de la dernière fois avec la femme noyée qui sort de sa baignoire et qui se déplace en faisant... »

Plic, plic, plic, plic.

« Oui voilà en faisant tout à fait ça, plic, plic, plic mais ça ne reste qu'un film destiné à... C'était quoi ce bruit ? ».

Il avait entendu quelque chose au fond du couloir... Comme des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le parquet... de l'eau ou peut être du sang... Non c'était juste son imagination qui le travaillait encore ! Il allait reprendre son chemin quand un cri terrifié et terrifiant s'éleva dans le bâtiment. Un cri de quelqu'un qui semblait à l'agonie... un cri d'une personne qu'on étrangle... la femme de la baignoire est là ? NON NON NON NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas ça pas possible. Un second cri retentit et ne pouvant plus faire semblant d'avoir imaginé tout cela Ryo se mit à courir comme un fou.

Quand il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait en réalité en direction des premiers bruits étranges qu'il avait entendu il était déjà trop tard ! Là sur le sol il distinguait une mare... De sang ? Oui ça devait être du sang ! Il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps et il glissa dans ce liquide immonde. Il tomba en arrière ne trouvant rien à quoi se retenir. Le sublime Ryo Bond s'assomma et perdit conscience pendant au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Quand il revint à lui sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Sa main se posa au sol et il l'approcha de ses yeux pour essayer de découvrir la raison de cette sensation d'humidité. Ce n'était que de l'eau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et soudain il réalisa ce que cela signifiait : la femme de la baignoire était bien là et elle désirait accomplir sa vengeance. Elle devait être juste derrière lui en ce moment... Elle devait approcher de sa manière saccadée si particulière... Elle devait être à quelque centimètres et si il se retournait maintenant il était certain qu'elle était en train de tendre sa main pour la poser sur son épaule.

Attends tu pars trop loin Nishikido Ryo ! Si tu te retournes il n'y aura rien ! C'est vrai que là tu as l'impression de sentir un souffle contre ta nuque mais c'est faux ! Et cette main qui vient de se poser sur ton épaule gauche elle n'est pas là du tout !

Ryooooooooooooooo

JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIEUX ! LAISSEZ MOI !

Ryo ne demanda pas son reste et après avoir repoussé vigoureusement cette main qui l'avait agrippé et qui voulait sûrement l'emmener en enfer, il s'enfuit. Il venait de battre le record du monde du cent mètres !

Il arriva au niveau des escaliers qu'il dévala en hurlant continuellement, il heurta sur le second palier un être étrange recouvert d'un long drap. Son hurlement redoubla d'intensité pendant que le fantôme faisait de même et après avoir sauté par dessus la rambarde il reprit sa course comme un fou furieux !

Là il la voyait ! La porte était juste là ! Il suffisait de l'atteindre pour être libéré ! Il se jeta sur elle mais il eut beau pousser de toute force rien n'y fit ! Elle était bloquée ! Les créatures du néant avaient tout prévus ! Ils ne pouvaient rien faire ! Il allait se faire lobotomiser ! Il allait perdre ses cheveux ou ses yeux ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ! Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher !

« OUI MAIS ? ».

Il se mit à tourner en rond sur lui-même cherchant une issue possible mais il ne trouvait pas !

« Je dois me calmer un instant ! Si je deviens dingue je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Ryo où est ce que tu te caches quand tu veux faire des trucs discrètement ! Où est ce que personne ne te retrouve quand tu veux mater les films porno de Jin sur son portable ? Où ? Où ? Où ? ».

Et là l'éclair de génie lui vint !

« Le placard du troisième étage bien entendu !... qui est donc au troisième... Je dois remonter... Mais si je reste ici je vais perdre mes yeux... RYO TU ES RYO BOND TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! Je dois juste trouver une arme... ».

Il essaya de distinguer ce qui l'entourait et contre la porte il vit son arme absolue ! Celle qui allait le transformer en justicier impitoyable ! Il se dressait fièrement n'attendant que lui : le balai ! Ok c'est pas super classe mais on fait ce qu'on peut et quand on est attaqué par la femme de la baignoire et un fantôme et bien on prend ce qu'on trouve !

Il s'en saisit et après avoir esquissé quelques mouvements fendant l'air avec élégance, se rappelant avec joie les cours que Maru avait du prendre pour 8uppers, il afficha un air déterminé. Il escalada avec précaution les marches avec son objectif en tête : sa forteresse du troisième.

Premier étage rien à l'horizon, juste un silence oppressant.

Deuxième étage plus trace du fantôme... Il avait du se volatiliser autre part.

Troisième étage pas un bruit. Il s'engagea d'un pas léger, tous les sens aux aguets dans le couloir. Il devait le traverser et tourner à gauche au croisement. Le placard serait alors juste devant lui. Il y était presque.

Il pouvait déjà voir l'endroit où il allait devoir changer de direction quand il entendit le bruit diabolique : à sa droite une porte grinçait. Le son emplit l'air et Ryo se tendit ! Les muscles raidis par la peur mais aussi par l'adrénaline il se prépara pour son attaque.

Une ombre se tenait juste devant lui et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir il la frappa de toutes ses forces avec son balai.

« JE T'AI EU SALOPERIE ! TU NE ME BOUFFERAS PAS LES INTESTINS SI FACILEMENT. »

Une plainte répondit à son cri alors que l'homme s'écroulait devant lui. Ryo sauta par dessus le corps avachi et il arriva enfin devant son armoire.

Il l'ouvrit sans attendre et se recroquevilla le plus possible au fond de celle-ci. Il était bien décidé à attendre l'arrivée des secours. Le silence était pesant mais il entendait parfois des bruits étranges qui le faisait sursauter et il dut plaquer sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de laisser échapper des gémissements de peur !

Le temps s'écoulait avec tellement de lenteur. Sa montre révélait qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Il allait devoir se montrer fort surtout que quelque chose approchait.

Il entendait des pas de plus en plus distinctement et parfois ce qu'il pensait être des sanglots. La source de ses nouvelles angoisses semblait se trouver juste devant la porte du placard. Ryo ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il ne pouvait pas se défendre dans un espace si exiguë ! Si la bête ouvrait la porte alors sa fin serait proche il le savait !

Il vit avec effroi la porte s'entrebâiller et il ne trouva qu'une solution à tout cela.

- NOOOOON JE VOUS EN CONJURE PAS MOI ! JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS NE ME TUEZ PAS ! JE VOUS LIVRERAI DE LA CHAIR FRAICHE TOUS LES JOURS ! JE RENDRAI LES FILMS PORNO QUE J'AI PIQUE A JIN ! JE DIRAI A YOKO QU'IL A UNE BELLE VOIX ET A HINA QUE SES DENTS SONT PARFAITES ! J'IRAI VOIR UEDA ET J'ARRETERAI DE L'APPELLER HIME ! JE VOUS EN PRIEEEEEEEEEE !

- … Ryotan c'est toi ?

- … Tegonyan ?

- C'est toi ne ? Tu n'es pas un tueur de doudou pas vrai ?

- Non c'est moi mais entre ! Vite avant que la femme de la baignoire ne te voit !

Tegoshi se précipita dans le placard et sauta dans les bras de Ryo. En le serrant contre lui Nishikido remarqua les tremblements violents qui secouaient le pauvre petit être si innocent... enfin non il connaissait bien Yuya et il savait qu'il n'était pas un ange quand même. Il l'installa du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il le berça doucement.

- ça va aller ?

- Oui... J'ai moins peur avec toi à mes côtés Ryotan. Et puis j'ai récupéré mon doudou qui était dans les mains du tueur ! Je l'ai sauvé !

- C'est bien Tegonyan ! Tu es courageux !

- Ryotan...

- Oui ?

- Je... Je peux rester comme ça dans tes bras pour le moment ?

- Bien entendu. Reste là ! Ryo Bond va te protéger !

- Qui ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

La respiration de Tegoshi se fit plus paisible et Nishikido sentit qu'il se détendait peu à peu contre lui. Sa présence le calma et il plongea finalement dans le sommeil.

Premier novembre 2011, 8 heures du matin.

Le concierge avait déjà assisté à des choses particulières dans cette agence mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur le carnage qu'il venait de découvrir : de l'eau dans les couloirs, un rideau près de la porte d'entrée, une salle qui semblait barricadée de l'intérieur et il en passait.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître le fin mot de l'histoire finalement. Il atteignit le troisième étage et se rendit à l'armoire qui contenait le produit dont il avait besoin.

Il ouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et la referma aussi vite que possible.

« Nishikido-san et Tegoshi-san dorment dans mon placard ?... Je ne veux rien savoir ! Rien du tout ! ».


	2. Keii et stalker des escaliers!

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Ruumi! Amusez vous bien des déboires de Keii-chan!

* * *

><p>« Ne pas paniquer ! Ne pas paniquer ! Ne pas… »<p>

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net dans le couloir désert de la Jimusho. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait bien entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui ! Keiichiro respira plus vite, essayant de ne pas céder à la folie.

« Allez… Tu es dans un des endroits que tu connais le mieux, mon Keii. Rien ne peut t'arriver ! Pas même le soir de Halloween ! ».

Il reprit sa marche rapidement. Un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. S'en fût trop pour lui. « Shige, je te déteste ! » murmura-t-il.

Ce soir-là, il avait passé la soirée avec son meilleur ami et amant… Oui, les doutes sur leur relation étaient fondés. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il seul à 22h maintenant passé dans les locaux de son agence alors ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait oublié un dossier très important avant de partir précipitamment rejoindre Shige. Dossier sur lequel il devait travailler pendant ses deux jours de congés pour le mercredi suivant.

Il avançait maintenant dans le noir complet. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ca son agence. C'était simple, il était complètement perdu dans l'étage. Il s'arrêta un moment et tendit l'oreille. Peut-être entendrait-il quelque chose ? Quelqu'un qui, par chance, serait dans la même galère que lui !

« AH NON HEIN ! C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ! SANS LA LUMIERE LE SUPER BOND RYO IL NE PEUT PLUS RIEN VOIR ! LA SCENARISTE DU FILM ELLE EST VRAIMENT DEBILE MOI JE VOUS LE DIS ! »

Ryo ? La voix de Ryo ? D'où venait-elle ? « Reparle Ryo-chan… Que je sache où tu es… » murmura-t-il.

Un « plop plop plop » lui répondit.

« Oh, ce n'est que de l'eau qui coule ! »

« Pouic pouic »

« Et quelqu'un qui marche en couinant. »

Keiichiro se remit à avancer en souriant légèrement : Ryo n'était pas très loin, mais s'arrêta de nouveau presque aussitôt. De l'eau et des bruits de pas qui couinent ? Il était proche des douches alors ? Mais...qui était la avec lui ? Les pas s'approchaient lentement, il les entendait sur sa gauche, tandis qu'il s'empêchait de se mettre à complètement paniquer. Keiichiro tremblait légèrement. Il était complètement terrifié si bien qu'il n'aurait même pas pu crier pour demander de l'aide. Son corps se tendit plus quand d'autres bruits de pas, précipités ceux-là, se firent entendre dans son dos. Il était cerné ! Il allait mourir ! Il allait mourir et il ne pouvait même pas dire une dernière fois à Shige combien il l'aimait ! Il allait mourir et il avait oublié son coup de fil quotidien à sa mère ! Il allait mourir et...

Une main se posa rapidement sur son épaule. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pour Shige, pour sa mère, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il enleva brusquement la main qui s'était posée et partis en courant droit devant lui sans s'occuper de ce qui devait être le spectre de la femme de la baignoire qui était toute proche. Les douches, les douches ! S'il tournait au fond du couloir à droite, il arriverait aux escaliers ! Et s'il montait, il serait à l'étage des juniors. Il accéléra sa course et ouvrit la porte des escaliers à la volée. La personne à la main le suivait. Il l'entendait distinctement. Il le suivait et il voulait le tuer ! Il devait s'en sortir ! Il devait montrer qu'il était fort et courageux.

Il montait les marches deux par deux manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. S'il ne mourrait pas des mains de son poursuiveur, il mourrait de son cœur qui explose. Ça allait être la fin pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était fini.

Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers pour tenter de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Son agresseur peinait à monter rapidement les escaliers. C'était la sa chance ! Et s'il le poussait une fois en haut ? Il allait faire ça !

Son cœur battait de nouveau à une vitesse supportable quand il entendit un cri terrifiant et terrifié briser le silence. S'en était trop pour lui ! Il s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa lentement glisser. Il ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible maintenant. Il devait tout faire pour s'en sortir. Quitte à tuer cette personne qui montait lentement les escaliers vers lui.

Il se releva tout aussi lentement, retroussa ses manches et se mit en position de combat. Il l'aurait ! Ce ne serait pas lui qui mourrait, mais cette personne qui lui en voulait.

« Keii ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Keiichiro l'entendit très nettement. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix qui avait soufflé son surnom mais elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Alors là, c'était clair ! La personne était un stalker qui lui en voulait personnellement. Il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre ce genre de fou.

« JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIEUX ! LAISSEZ MOI ! »

Ryo ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Sa vie était en danger ?

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, son stalker venait de gravir la dernière marche. Keiichiro vit parfaitement sa silhouette avancer vers lui. Dans un moment de courage, il rassembla ses forces et poussa son agresseur. Il n'entendait pas le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui tombe dans les escaliers, mais, à la place, ce fût celui de la porte qui claqua contre le mur. Quelqu'un arrivait ! Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur la porte de l'étage pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Ils laissaient ses mains glisser sur les parois des murs pour retrouver la salle dans laquelle il voulait aller. Celles des JUMP ! Là, il y avait des tonnes d'endroits pour se cacher.

Première porte : Kis-my-ft2

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » entendit-il dans son dos. « Désolé Ryo-chan… » murmura-t-il.

Deuxième porte : les douches de l'étage.

Troisième porte ! Troisième porte : JUMP !

Il y était ! Il poussa sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans protester ! Il la claqua derrière lui et s'appuya dessus. Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il était vivant ! Il avait réussis ! De nouveau, il tendit l'oreille. Le silence était même assourdissant. Koyama n'était absolument pas rassuré. Lui, il était rassuré seulement quand il était entouré, quand il y avait du bruit, des paroles et… Des bruits de pas aussi, oui oui ! Il se rassurait lentement. « EH ? » lâcha-t-il avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche. Des bruits de pas ? Quelqu'un marchait donc dans le couloir ? A quatre pattes, il avança à tâtons dans la salle, en quête d'une arme potentielle. Il tomba sur des feuilles, des papiers de bonbons, des emballages de bento… Inutiles, inutiles, inutiles ! Puis sa main se referma sur une baguette de batterie. Yuto-kun n'était pas très soigneux de ses affaires. Il empoigna fermement son arme blanche et se releva. De nouveau en position de garde, il attendit. Trente secondes, une minute, deux puis trois. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il baissa alors son bras et soupirant. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, en un grincement significatif. Le corps tout raide, il regardait fixement l'ombre de cette porte bouger et laisser deviner un corps. Puis l'ombre bougea plus rapidement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin s'il ne faisait rien. Il fondit alors sur le nouvel arrivant avant de l'attaquer de sa baguette. Un coup sur la tête, un coup dans le cou, un coup dans le ventre, un coup…

« Keii ! Keii ! Aïe ! Calme-toi ! Keii ! »

Koyama s'arrêta net.

« Shige ? SHIGE ? »

Il le poussa alors contre la porte et se remit à le frapper en l'insultant comme jamais il n'avait insulté personne. Toute sa peur était en train de partir, laissant place à la sécurité d'être avec celui qu'il aime. Arrêtant de le frapper, il le serra fort contre lui un moment, avant de s'en séparer.

« Shige ! Il faut se barricader ! La femme de la baignoire rode, et quelqu'un a agressé Ryo-chan. Shige, il faut qu'on se barricade ! »

Abandonnant Shigeaki contre la porte, il avança précautionneusement dans la salle. Une table ! Il la poussa alors contre la porte avec l'aide de son amant qui l'avait rejoint. Une guitare, des fauteuils. Tout était bon pour les bloquer !

Il s'appuya contre son barrage de fortune en soupirant quand des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Un Koyama complètement paniqué se tourna vers un Kato pas beaucoup plus rassuré. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce fût Maruyama-kun et Taguchi-kun qui se présentèrent à eux.

« BANDE DE CRETINS ! HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON VOUS OUVRE MAINTENANT ! »

Peu importe l'amitié que Koyama pouvait leur porter, jamais ô grand jamais il ne leur ouvrirait maintenant. Et puis, peut-être que c'était des imposteurs ! C'est alors épuisé que Keii se lova dans les bras du plus jeune et s'y endormit.

Premier novembre 2011, 8 heures du matin.

Le concierge avait déjà assisté à des choses particulières dans cette agence mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur le carnage qu'il venait de découvrir : de l'eau dans les couloirs, un rideau près de la porte d'entrée, et il en passait.

Quand il arriva au premier étage et qu'il voulut vérifier l'état de la troisième pièce, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il ne put l'ouvrir. Il poussa alors un peu plus sur la porte, mais rien ne bougeait ! Il frappa alors fortement et, au bout de plusieurs minutes et beaucoup de bruits, il put enfin découvrir un Koyama-san et un Kato-san lui souriant.

Non, il ne voulait rien savoir ! Il partit alors continuer son inspection.


	3. Maru et les plans diaboliques!

Troisième chapitre made by Domi08! Suivons maintenant Maru!

* * *

><p>Ces temps ci, ma silhouette ne me plaisait plus. Je me trouvais boudiné dans les vêtements que les stylistes me donnaient. La veille, j'avais croisé Tegoshi-kun dans les couloirs et il m'avait conseillé de faire du jogging. Selon lui, le soir c'était plus agréable et tranquille. Ainsi, je revenais d'un long parcours de course à pieds, j'étais exténué et en sueur. Malheureusement, j'étais encore loin de chez moi. Je regardais alors autour de moi un endroit pour me reposer et repérai l'immeuble de la Jimusho. Je souris et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les vestiaires des kanjani. Je ne croisai personne et une fois arrivé, je m'allongeai sur le banc. Je dû m'assoupir un petit quart d'heure mais le banc n'était pas agréable et je me réveillai. Je sentais vraiment mauvais, et mes vêtements me collaient encore à la peau. Je décidai alors de les retirer et de me glisser sous la douche. Je lâchai un petit gémissement de satisfaction, l'eau chaude me caressait le visage et coulait le long de mon dos. C'était trop bon ! Soudain, je me retrouvai plongé dans le noir et soupirais de frustration. Ce gardien était débile ou quoi, il aurait pu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant d'éteindre...eeeeeeeeeeeh ! Mais il va m'enfermer ici, et merde faut que je l'arrête... viiiite ! Je me dirigeais du mieux que je le pouvais vers mon casier et enfilai mon peignoir avant de me précipiter dans le couloir. Je marchais rapidement, mais très vite je me rendis compte que je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'avais froid et j'avais foutu de l'eau partout au sol. Mes cheveux étaient encore complètement mouillés et s'égouttaient dans mon cou. Je me penchais alors en avant et de ma main droite les serra tout en tirant dessus pour faire partir l'eau.<p>

« Oui voilà en faisant tout à fait ça, plic, plic, plic mais ça ne reste qu'un film destiné à... C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

C'était la voix de Ryo, j'en étais sûr. Mais que faisait il ici à cette heure ci ? Je fis quelques pas vers sa direction et me rendis compte qu'il était super nerveux. Je rêvais ou le grand Ryo était effrayé dans le noir ? Très vite de mauvaises pensées s'installèrent dans ma tête, le soir d' Halloween, quoi de mieux qu'une panne d'électricité et d'un ami qui vous terrorise ? Je refis quelques pas et lâchai un hurlement quelque peu terrifiant. Je l'entendais bouger sur place affolé, il devait se demander d'où venait ce cri. Je me retenais de me plier en deux, la situation était vraiment hilarante. Tout à coup, quelqu'un lança un second cri qui parvint à faire perdre tout contrôle à Ryo. J'entendais des pas précipités se diriger vers moi, il me semblait qu'il courrait. Je me plaquais contre le mur pour éviter qu'il ne me bouscule, mais je l'entendis tomber lourdement au sol. Il ne se relevait pas, il faisait le mort ? Ah et s'il s'était blessé, comment je vais expliquer ça moi ! Et merde ! Alors que j'étais à quatre pattes en train de secouer légèrement Ryo pour qu'il se réveille, j'entendis une voix chuchoter proche de nous.

«Hey... je plaisantais... ça va ? »

« T'es qui toi ? «

« Ireguchi, deguchi, Taguchiii desu !... pardon c'était tentant ! Et toi ? »

« … PAN ! Maruyama desu ! Chacun sa façon de se présenter ! C'est toi qui a répondu à mon cri ? »

« Oui, je trouvais ça drôle ! En plus j'ai entendu quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs. C'est quoi ces peureux ! »

« Ah oui ? Mince Ryo ! Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant... ça va aller tu crois ? »

« Attends... euh... bah il respire... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Oui bah heureusement baka ! Mais il s'est évanoui quand même ! »

« Attends, je vais toucher sa tête pour voir s'il a rien ! »

Je m'écartais un peu et entendais des froissements de vêtements. Où comptait-il tâter Ryo ?

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? »

« Ma montre s'est prise dans les mailles de son pull ! »

« Attend je vais t'aider ! »

Nous riions tous les deux, cette soirée était vraiment amusante. Je cherchais l'endroit où sa montre s'était prise tout en tâtant le torse de Ryo. S'il apprenait ce qui se passait à cet instant, nous serions mort. Je riais encore plus en y songeant, ce qui rendait notre tâche encore plus difficile. Enfin, Junno récupéra son poignet et pu examiner la tête de Ryo. Je l'aidais en la soulevant, mes mains des deux côtés de son visage. A priori il aurait une grosse bosse mais rien de méchant.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Bah moi je me les gèle ! Je vais essayer de retourner aux vestiaires pour m'habiller. »

« eh ? Qu'est ce que tu fous à poil dans les couloirs ? »

« Je suis pas à poil, je suis en peignoir, je prenais une douche quand il y a eu la coupure ! »

« Ah okay ! Et on fait quoi de lui ? »

« De Ryo? Bah attend qu'il se réveille, je reviens ! »

« Quoi mais attends... »

Je ne le laissais pas finir et longeais le mur pour rejoindre le vestiaire. C'était bien amusant, mais j'étais vraiment frigorifié. Très vite, je retournais dans cette pièce et me retrouvais devant les casiers. Le mien était le cinquième en partant de la droite. Je me mis à compter et ouvrit la bonne porte. Je tirai sur ce que je pouvais et dénichais un boxer, un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt. Je laissais toujours quelque chose de propre dans mon casier au cas où un jour j'oublierais mes affaires de rechange. J'ôtais mon peignoir et finis de me sécher correctement avant d'enfiler le tout. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, et surtout plus à l'aise.

JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIEUX ! LAISSEZ MOI !

La voix de Ryo venait de transpercer le silence, cet idiot était en fait un vrai trouillard. Je me laissais aller et me mis à rire. Je ne manquerai pas de le charrier à la prochaine répétition ! Tatsu serait ravi de pouvoir à son tour se moquer de Ryo. En effet, lors d'une émission avec Hina, Tatsu avait poussé un cri de peur en voyant un serpent et Ryo l'avait bien asticoté. Junno et moi avions assisté au spectacle ridicule de Nishikido et celui ci allait s'en mordre les doigts de honte. D'ailleurs, ce premier devait m'attendre, mais sans doute avait il essayé de rattraper Ryo. Les borborygmes de mon ventre me signalaient que je n'avais rien mangé depuis un petit moment. Je retournai vers mon casier et après quelques recherches, j'attrapais le paquet de biscuits qui y traînait. Je l'ouvris, et en dévorais quelques uns. Une fois rassasié, je me relevai et allai vers les robinets pour boire. J'étais réchauffé, nourri et abreuvé, je me décidais alors à sortir de mon antre pour retrouver Junnosuke. Je nous voyais déjà en train de concocter un plan diabolique pour terroriser les échoués de la Jimusho. Je ris légèrement à ma bêtise et entrouvrit doucement la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'entendais quelqu'un respirer non loin et cette fichue porte se mit à grincer. Je n'entendais plus rien, pas de pas effrayés, peut être était ce Junno ? Je m'avançais et un énorme coup s'abattit sur mon ventre, au niveau de mon plexus.

« JE T'AI EU SALOPERIE ! TU NE ME BOUFFERAS PAS LES INTESTINS SI FACILEMENT. »

Incapable de protester ni de crier, je lâchais un simple gémissement, et m'écrasais contre le sol. J'avais le souffle coupé. C'était Ryo, ce débile venait de me mettre KO, il jeta son bâton et se précipita au fond du couloir. Petit à petit, je revenais à moi même, et maudissais ce froussard ! Au moins, le coup de tout à l'heure, moi c'était un accident... De nouveau, des pas se firent entendre alors je cessais de faire du bruit en espérant que ce soit Junno. Je tendis l'oreille, et percevais des sanglots, ce n'était donc pas Junno. Je laissais cette personne passer et me retint de le retenir par la cheville. Le pauvre était déjà tout paniqué, je me serai écouté, j'aurai eu un mort sur les bras !

Une porte se referma et plus aucun bruit ne me parvint. Je me mis debout et réfléchis à l'endroit où se situait la porte des escaliers à partir des vestiaires. Alors... à ma gauche, au bout du couloir porte d'en face ! J'y marchais lentement et me pris le bâton de Ryo dans les pieds. Je faillis tomber une nouvelle fois et l'objet fit un boucan dans le couloir. Je lâchais un juron et atteignis enfin les escaliers. Je descendis les marches et sortis pour visiter le deuxième étage à la recherche de mon acolyte. C'était assez troublant tout ce silence, je fis quelques pas et l'appelais à voix basse. Après quelques minutes sans réponse, je me décidai à faire demi tour et aller voir à l'étage inférieur. Cependant au même moment, une main se déposa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« ah ah je t'ai eu ! »

« Baka je te cherchais ! Il y a quelqu'un à cet étage ? »

« Nop ! Je viens de vérifier. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser une autre question mais la refermais aussitôt. A l'étage inférieur, quelqu'un déplaçait des meubles, une table apparemment et d'autres choses dont je n'arrivais pas à déterminer la nature. Junno se mit à rire et je le suivis.

« On dirai que quelqu'un se barricade!ahah On descend ? »

« PAAN ! Oui allons y ! »

Junno avait l'air d'être plus à l'aise que moi dans l'obscurité, il me semblait qu'il se déplaçait sans soucis. Quant à moi, je le suivis de près, et rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes au premier. Nous étions en train de chercher la salle où les personnes s'étaient enfermées. J'avais en tête de leur faire peur et d'ensuite finir la soirée à discuter avec eux et Junno. Arrivés à la troisième porte, Junno tendit le bras vers la poignée et appuya sur celle ci. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Nous étions au bon endroit, doucement je tapais dans la main de Junno. Après quelques paroles entendues, nous poussâmes d'un coup sec la porte sans toutefois qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Un cri de terreur se fit entendre ce qui nous fis rire de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, on se présenta, mais quelqu'un nous hurla de dégager.

« BANDE DE CRETINS ! HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON VOUS OUVRE MAINTENANT ! »

Junno et moi, nous nous esclaffâmes, et nous résignâmes à nous installer dans les vestiaires de l'étage. Nous étions assis sur le banc de nos juniors, nous parlions de nos groupes, puis nous avons jouer au shiritori. Très vite, nous tombâmes de fatigue, et nous avions basculés dans le sommeil l'un contre l'autre.

Premier novembre 2011, 8 heures du matin.

Le concierge avait déjà assisté à des choses particulières dans cette agence mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur le carnage qu'il venait de découvrir : de l'eau dans les couloirs, un rideau près de la porte d'entrée, et il en passait.

En poursuivant son inspection au premier étage, il trouva un kanjani endormi contre l'épaule d'un Kat-tun dans les vestiaires des juniors. Il s'avança vers eux et les réveilla. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions, que faisaient là tous ces idoles dans l'enceinte du bâtiment ? Pourtant la veille, tout lui avait semblé calme et vide. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais il fit volte face, décrétant ne rien vouloir savoir.


	4. Tegoshi et l'objectif de la nuit!

Où était Tegochan avant de finir dans le placard? Réponse par moi. ^^

* * *

><p>Tegoshi aimait particulièrement les soirées de Halloween. Il en profitait habituellement pour passer la nuit dans l'appartement de Masuda et ils regardaient tous les deux des films d'horreur jusqu'à tomber de sommeil sur le canapé du salon. Nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 octobre et il aurait aimé se conformer à son plan habituel mais il avait quelque chose à faire.<p>

A chaque fois qu'il avait un soucis ou qu'une question le préoccupait il venait se réfugier dans l'une des salles de la compagnie. Il y était au calme, personne n'avait l'idée de venir à la Jimushô le soir surtout que le concierge fermait toutes les portes et les lumières pour vingt deux heures. Il pouvait donc profiter de la nuit pour réfléchir dans le silence et généralement le matin il avait trouvé la solution à ses problèmes.

Avant d'entrer dans les locaux il alla donc comme à son habitude prévenir le gardien de sa présence. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisait même plus et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit Yuya pénétra enfin dans le hall désert à cette heure ci de l'immeuble.

Il entendit le concierge fermer la porte à clef. En cas de soucis Tegoshi possédait une carte lui permettant d'emprunter la porte arrière. Il arriva au deuxième étage et entra dans la loge de ses senpais de SMAP. Pourquoi cette pièce ? Très simple : elle était toujours parfaitement rangée et ne sentait pas la transpiration.

La lumière allait bientôt être coupée alors il devait se dépêcher. Il entra dans la salle de bain particulière de Kimura Takuya et comme d'habitude Tego profita du spectacle. A droite se trouvait une douche assez spacieuse pour contenir au moins deux personnes et à gauche une baignoire avec remous. Le paradis sur Terre était à portée de mains.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Il chercha des yeux la bouteille de bain moussant et après l'avoir trouvé il en versa une bonne quantité. Il allait pouvoir se relaxer pendant un bon moment.

Une fois le bain prêt il retira avec empressement son t-shirt et fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes. Seulement vêtu de son boxer il se dirigea vers la douche et avant d'y entrer il ôta prestement le dernier tissu qui le recouvrait.

Il laissa l'eau glisser longtemps le long de sa peau le réchauffant et le détendant avec délice. Un jour Yuya serait assez important pour qu'on lui donne une salle de bain privative ! Voilà le plus grand objectif de cette idole nationale ! Un peu pitoyable il devait le reconnaître mais on a tous un but différent dans la vie.

Sa douche terminée il savoura pendant quelques secondes la perspective de se fondre dans cette mousse délicieuse qui l'attendait. Il allait pouvoir oublier quelques instant la raison qui l'avait amené ici.

L'eau n'était pas trop chaude, juste parfaite, il se laissa donc rapidement envahir par cette sensation de confort extrême que lui prodiguait le bain. Il sentait peu à peu ses muscles se relâcher et c'est avec un bonheur incroyable qu'il vit la lumière enfin s'éteindre.

Le noir, la paix, la mousse, l'eau chaude et le silence. Tout était parfait. Enfin presque. Tegoshi ouvrit brusquement les yeux : il avait cru entendre un cri. Un autre retentit et il ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Qui étaient les crétins qui avaient décidé de lui gâcher sa soirée de tranquillité et de réflexion ?

Yuya se décida à sortir de son cocon protecteur avec l'envie irrésistible de tuer les gêneurs ! Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller se contentant d'entourer sa taille dans une serviette blanche et d'en mettre une seconde autour de son cou empêchant ainsi ses cheveux mouillés de tremper le sol.

Les cris avaient semblé provenir de l'étage que partageaient les News et les Kanjani8. Cette disposition était en effet plus pratique pour Ryo enfin avait été plus pratique quand il était encore membre des News...

« Ne pas penser à ça Tego ! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose et ça ne le fera pas revenir ! En plus soyons honnête, si tu ne le vois plus tous les jours alors ton problème sera plus simple à gérer ! Voilà c'est super qu'il soit parti... Non ce n'est pas vrai mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça de toute façon. »

Perdu dans ses pensées Tegoshi ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir qu'il désirait atteindre. Il s'arrêta cherchant à se repérer avant de poursuivre son chemin quand il vit une masse sombre sur le sol. Poussé par la curiosité il s'approcha et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

« Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu fais quoi ? Une sieste ? »

Il se rendit rapidement compte de la bêtise de sa question et constatant que son ami ne lui répondait pas il se pencha vers lui.

Nishikido semblait dormir paisiblement et il tenait dans sa main droite... son doudou. Pourquoi Ryo avait il son doudou ? Enfin cette peluche. C'était le premier cadeau qu'une fan lui avait adressé il le gardait donc toujours avec lui pour se donner du courage et surtout pour se rappeler qu'il devait travailler dur.

Si le membre des Kanjani8 avait voulu lui voler pour lui faire une mauvaise blague alors il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il reprit vivement ce qui lui appartenait et il laissa là son collègue sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Il redescendit les escaliers ayant pour unique objectif de se replonger dans son bain quand il entendit un hurlement effroyable.

« JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIEUX ! LAISSEZ MOI ! »

Yuya reconnut immédiatement la voix qu'il venait d'entendre : Ryo ! Mais que pouvait il donc lui arriver pour qu'il hurle à ce point ? On aurait dit un enfant terrorisé sur le point de se faire tuer par un monstre.

Un bruit de pas précipités dans les escaliers lui parvint à l'oreille. Et soudain il comprit. Nous étions le soir de Halloween et le grand méchant Nishikido n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur son visage angélique et il se dit qu'il allait peut être pouvoir se venger un peu de ce voleur de doudou.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Apparemment il était au deuxième étage et Ryo allait bientôt débouler. Que faire ?

Il prit la deuxième serviette qui entourait sa nuque et il recouvrit sa tête avec. Il étendit ses bras devant lui et soudain un choc violent. Ryo venait de le percuter de plein fouet ! Un cri assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans et il ne put s'empêcher d'en pousser un également. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son ami sauter par dessus la rambarde !

Ryotan ressemblait à un lapin poursuivi par un chasseur. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Si les fans avaient eu la chance de le voir ainsi ! Le fameux Nishikido Ryo se sauvant et mourant de peur à la vision d'un Tegoshi Yuya en serviette !

Mort de rire il n'arrivait même plus à faire un pas et il se dit un instant qu'il allait vraiment quitter ce monde quand la voix de Ryo lui parvint à nouveau. Son ami cherchait vraisemblablement une sortie. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu l'aider si il en avait envie mais pourquoi faire ? Et puis c'est à cause de lui qu'il se torturait constamment l'esprit depuis des mois alors il pouvait bien souffrir un peu !

« Le placard du troisième étage bien entendu ! ».

Il comptait donc se cacher là-bas en attendant l'aube ? Et si finalement cette soirée lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins ? Ryo était plus que angoissé, il savait maintenant où il allait pouvoir le trouver alors autant en profiter !

Alors qu'il allait repartir pour rejoindre son bain bienfaiteur un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Shigeaki sur le palier s'apprêtant à grimper l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage suivant.

- Shige qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrai te poser la même question tu sais !

- Moi ? Et bien je voulais me détendre pour réfléchir un peu mais toute l'agence semble s'être donnée rendez-vous ici !

- Tu es toujours préoccupé par Ryo ne ?

- … De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrêtes. Tu penses que je ne vois pas comment tu le regardes ?

- Oh , c'est le même regard que ceux que tu échanges avec Keii-chan peut être ? Demanda le plus innocemment possible Tegoshi.

- Je... Oui mais ne le répète pas s'il te plaît ! Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Et bien je vais chercher le moyen de rejoindre Ryo dans son placard quand il y sera.

- Ryo dans un placard, tu rigoles ?

- Non pas du tout ! Bon je te laisse ! Je vais me replonger dans mon bain le temps de le laisser paniquer un peu. Bonne soirée Shige-chan ! Passe le bonsoir à Keii-chan de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Tegoshi retourna dans la loge des SMAP. Avant de rejoindre sa futur victime il voulait encore se détendre un instant dans cette salle de bain sublime et il en profiterait pour établir un plan sans faille.

Ryo comme tous les Johnny's d'ailleurs sauf Masuda bien entendu, avait une image assez fausse ou du moins partiellement exacte de lui. Il était loin d'être fragile et il adorait abuser de son apparence si innocente pour tromper les gens. Ce n'était pas gentil il le savait mais il n'avait jamais prétendu l'être ! Si les autres se fiaient uniquement à son physique alors tant pis pour eux !

Il enfila à nouveau ses vêtements et serrant son doudou contre lui il se mit en marche ! Direction : le placard du troisième étage !

Il se mit à sangloter en bénissant intérieurement tous les cours de théâtre qu'ils étaient forcés de prendre depuis leurs débuts chez les Johnny's. Il savait pleurer à la demande désormais et pour la première fois de sa vie ce talent allait se montrer utile.

En passant devant la porte des vestiaires des Kanjani8 il vit Maruyama-kun étendu au sol. A ses côtés un balai... Même pas envie de comprendre la situation exacte. Il se débrouillera sans lui. Il avait autre chose à faire là ! Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : finir la nuit avec Ryo à ses côtés !

Tegoshi s'arrêta devant l'armoire contenant sans aucun doute possible son ami si on en croyait les bruits de dents qui claquent et il l'ouvrit lentement se retenant de sourire.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JE VOUS EN CONJURE PAS MOI ! JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS NE ME TUEZ PAS ! JE VOUS LIVRERAI DE LA CHAIR FRAICHE TOUS LES JOURS ! JE RENDRAI LES FILMS PORNOS QUE J'AI PIQUE A JIN ! JE DIRAI A YOKI QU'IL A UNE BELLE VOIX ET A HINA QUE SES DENTS SONT PARFAITES ! J'IRAI VOIR UEDA ET J'ARRETERAI DE L'APPELER HIME ! JE VOUS EN PRIEEEEEEEEEE !

- … Ryotan c'est toi ?

« Surtout ne pas rire ! Oui il est pitoyable mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ça le rend mignon et je suis le seul à connaître ce coté là de sa personnalité à partir de ce jour. Il est trop chou avec son regard de chien aux aboies ! »

- Tegonyan ?

« Vite trouver une réplique trop mignonne qui va lui donner envie de me protéger ! Allez Tego réfléchis vite ! »

- C'est toi ne ? Tu n'es pas le tueur de doudou ?

« Ouais ça c'était mignon même si c'était complètement stupide ! Ça pouvait fonctionner ! »

- Non c'est moi mais entre ! Vite avant que la femme de la baignoire ne te voit !

Tegoshi entra alors en toute hâte dans le placard qui se referma derrière lui. Il se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de cet homme qu'il aimait tellement et sans hésiter un seul instant il se jeta dans ses bras. Au contact de ce corps si désiré il ne put retenir des frissons de plaisir l'envahir. Prenant sans doute cela pour des tremblements de peur Ryo le berça lentement et le cœur de Yuya accéléra davantage. Il était si bien juste là. Il se sentit apaisé. Quand la voix chaude de Nishikido s'éleva proche de son oreille il le serra avec plus de force.

- ça va aller ?

- Oui... J'ai moins peur avec toi à mes côtés Ryotan. Et puis j'ai récupéré mon doudou qui était dans les mains du tueur ! Je l'ai sauvé !

- C'est bien Tegonyan ! Tu es courageux !

- Ryotan...

- Oui ?

- Je peux rester comme ça dans tes bras pour le moment ?

« Dis oui ! S'il te plaît dis juste oui ! »

- Bien entendu. Reste là ! Ryo Bond va te protéger !

- Qui ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber !

Peu à peu Tegoshi sentit ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes. Il n'avait certes pas encore eu le courage de tout avouer à son ami mais il avait rempli son objectif : il allait passer la nuit avec Ryo !

Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil un sourire flottant sur son visage d'ange.

Premier novembre 2011, 8 heures du matin.

Le concierge avait déjà assisté à des spectacles étranges dans cette agence mais ce matin dépassait de loin tous les spectacles précédents. Il pensait toutefois avoir résolu un mystère : si Tegoshi Yuya venait ici de temps en temps c'était sans doute pour y rejoindre en toute discrétion son petit ami... Mais le placard quand même... Les jeunes ont de drôles d'idées de nos jours.


	5. Junno et la recherche de l'objet perdu!

Et voici le périple de Junno selon Ruumi!

* * *

><p>« - Bon, t'as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ?<p>

- Koki-kun, tu me l'as répété au moins 5 fois ! Alors oui, je sais ce que je dois faire !

- Bon. Si tu arrives à les récupérer avant demain matin, je reconsidérerais mes actes envers toi. »

Junnosuke soupira. Il voulait vraiment que les choses s'arrangent entre Tanaka et lui. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait tout réussir. Et surtout, il voulait pouvoir jouer tranquillement – avec le son – à ses jeux vidéo dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient lors des tournées et enregistrements.

En lançant un dernier regard à son ami, il entra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment. Récupérer les paroles de Koki n'allait pas être très difficile. Bon, d'accord, il lui avait dit qu'il les avait mis quelque part dans leur étage. Mais ça vie de gamer était en jeu !

21h57. Il croisa le gardien qui le prévint qu'il allait fermer les portes. Bien, peu importe ! Il resterait. Il resterait et il les trouverait ! Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fût le sourire narquois de Koki qui le fixa.

22h. Un bruit de porte caractéristique se fit entendre alors qu'il parvenait aux escaliers. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, s'engouffrant dans les escaliers pour monter au deuxième étage. Et alors qu'il montait les marches en fredonnant, il se retrouva dans un noir quasi complet. Oh, oh ! Premier problème ! Il avait complètement oublié de penser à ça. Portes fermées, lumières fermées… Il soupira en recommençant sa progression.

« AH NON HEIN ! C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ! SANS LA LUMIERE LE SUPER BOND RYO IL NE PEUT PLUS RIEN VOIR ! LA SCENARISTE DU FILM ELLE EST VRAIMENT DEBILE MOI JE VOUS LE DIS ! »

Un étrange sourire s'installa sur le visage de Junnosuke. Ainsi il n'était pas seul dans le bâtiment. Le soir d'Halloween en plus. Il retint de justesse un petit rire diabolique et sortit au deuxième étage. Il avançait prudemment, en prenant vraiment son temps. Il avait toute la nuit pour terroriser celui qu'il avait reconnu être Ryo. Il se retourna quand il entendit du mouvement dans la cage d'escaliers mais…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Un cri le fit légèrement sursauter, et il s'arrêta dans le couloir. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il cria à son tour, tentant de paraître terrorisé, pour répondre à la première personne. Quelqu'un semblait s'amuser autant que lui.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Un bruit de chute. Toujours aussi prudemment et silencieusement, il s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits. Il vit alors une silhouette agenouillée penchée sur une autre silhouette allongée sur le sol.

« - Hey… Je plaisantais… Ca va ?

- T'es qui toi ?

- Ireguchi, deguchi, Taguchi desu~ ! … Pardon c'était tentant ! Et toi ?

- … PAN ! Maruyama desu ! Chacun sa façon de se présenter ! C'est toi qui a répondu à mon cri ?

- Oui, je trouvais ça drôle ! En plus j'ai entendu quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs. C'est quoi ces peureux !

- Ah oui ? Mince Ryo ! Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant… Ca va aller tu crois ?

- Attends… » J'avançais ma joue au niveau de ses lèvres. « Euh… Bah il respire… »

C'était du moins ce que son souffle sur sa joue lui fit comprendre. Maruyama rit légèrement.

« - Oui bah heureusement baka ! Mais il s'est évanoui quand même !

- Attends, je vais toucher sa tête pour voir s'il a rien !

Alors qu'il tâtait le crâne et le cou de son ami, il sentit une résistance au niveau de son poignet. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Il essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

- Ma montre s'est prise dans les mailles de son pull !

- Attend je vais t'aider ! »

Riant doucement, ils réussirent à libérer le poignet du KAT-TUN et il put de nouveau inspecter le crâne de son ami. Il ne semblait pas blessé.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Bah moi je me les gèle ! Je vais essayer de retourner aux vestiaires pour m'habiller.

- eh ? Qu'est ce que tu fous à poil dans les couloirs ?

- Je suis pas à poil, je suis en peignoir, je prenais une douche quand il y a eu la coupure !

- Ah okay ! Et on fait quoi de lui ?

- De Ryo? Bah attend qu'il se réveille, je reviens !

- Quoi mais attends... »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir, Junnosuke se retrouva seul avec un Ryo encore évanouit. Il soupira bruyamment. Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir, un peu plus loin. Il se releva vivement et se colla au mur, laissant le passage libre. Il n'était pas sûr de l'identité de ce nouveau venu. Après tout, ça pouvait ne pas être Maruyama.

« Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu fais quoi ? Une sieste ? »

La voix de Tegoshi Yuya. Retenant sa respiration, il essaya de ne pas se faire repérer. Il vit l'ombre du plus jeune s'affairer autour du corps de Ryo et disparaître rapidement.

Junnosuke revint alors prudemment près de son ami. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit la masse bouger. De nouveau il retint sa respiration. Après s'être relevé et plusieurs interminables secondes, Ryo sembla se tendre et il l'entendit murmurer.

« Attends tu pars trop loin Nishikido Ryo ! Si tu te retournes il n'y aura rien ! C'est vrai que là tu as l'impression de sentir un souffle contre ta nuque mais c'est faux ! Et cette main qui vient de se poser sur ton épaule gauche elle n'est pas là du tout ! »

Il se dit alors qu'il valait mieux lui montrer qu'il le connaissait. Seulement, il repensa que c'était le soir d'Halloween. Il sourit avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« - Ryoooooooooooo !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIEUX ! LAISSEZ MOI ! »

Ryo poussa alors violemment Taguchi et prit ses jambes à son cou. Celui par terre pouffa un peu avant de se relever. Allez, finis de jouer. Il devait retrouver les partitions de son Koki-kun pour pouvoir _enfin_ jouer tranquillement dans leur chambre. D'un pas décidé, il partit rejoindre leur étage pour les rechercher. Il devait se mettre dans la tête de Koki. Où aurait-il pensé les cacher ? Dans un endroit que Junnosuke ne soupçonnerait jamais. En souriant, il se dirigea vers leurs vestiaires. Sûr qu'il ne les avait en fait pas cachés. Sûr qu'il devait penser que Junnosuke chercherait partout sauf au plus évident.

Il arriva presque en sautillant devant le casier de son ami. Il l'ouvrit et…elles étaient là ! Il eu un petit cri triomphant. Il pourrait jouer tranquillement.

« Yattaaaaa ! »

Il ressortit de la salle avec son butin et fit le tour de l'étage. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et se mit contre le mur. Il laissa la personne passer devant elle avant de la suivre silencieusement et de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule. Un vif sursaut lui répondit.

« - ah ah je t'ai eu !

- Baka je te cherchais ! Il y a quelqu'un à cet étage ?

- Nop ! Je viens de vérifier. »

Au moment où le Kanjani voulu répondre, un vacarme se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Quelqu'un s'enfermait dans une salle. Il sourit.

- On dirait que quelqu'un se barricade ! Ahah On descend ?

- PAAN ! Oui allons y ! »

Taguchi se mit en route rapidement alors que Maruyama peinait à le suivre. Il marchait dans son sillage, une main accrochée à son tee-shirt. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Ils poussèrent vivement la porte, faisant crier les personnes à l'intérieur.

« - Wow wow, calmez-vous ! C'est Maruyama et Taguchi !

- BANDE DE CRETINS ! HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON VOUS OUVRE MAINTENANT ! »

C'était Koyama qui venait de crier. Toujours aussi courageux celui-là, pensa Junno en riant.

Les deux blagueurs décidèrent alors de rejoindre une salle tranquille pour finir la nuit et attendre le concierge qui viendrait leur ouvrir.

Premier novembre 2011, 8 heures du matin.

Le concierge avait déjà assisté à des choses particulières dans cette agence mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur le carnage qu'il venait de découvrir : de l'eau dans les couloirs, un rideau près de la porte d'entrée, et il en passait.

Après avoir tenté vainement d'expliquer au concierge ce qui s'était passé, il sortit rapidement, rejoignant un Koki fatigué dans sa voiture.

« - Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis, Koki-kun ?

- Non. Je m'inquiétais.

- Pour moi ?

- N'importe quoi ! Tu les as ? »

Tout fier, Junnosuke lui montra son butin. Et Koki soupira. Il allait devoir supporter le gamer sans rien dire désormais.


	6. Shige et la baguette!

Et dernier chapitre par Domi! On finit avec Shige!

* * *

><p>Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues aux côtés de Keii, nous avions passée une bonne soirée et nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Nous rentrions chez nous, enfin chez lui. Il était mon meilleur ami officiellement, mais officieusement, nous étions en couple. La situation était un peu compliquée à gérer, pour nos familles, nos proches, nous devions nous cacher. Cela durait depuis un moment, Keii et moi avions pris cette décision pour éviter les ennuis à l'agence. Ainsi, je gardais mon appartement, mais je vivais auprès de celui que j'aimais. Notre travail nous prenait énormément de temps, c'était la seule solution pour qu'on puisse être ensemble. Ce soir là, nous fêtions Halloween, beaucoup de gens s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion, et les enfants recevaient des friandises. Keii n'aimait pas trop ces déguisements effrayants, il préférait voir ceux en forme de citrouille, ceux qui ne font pas peur. Il était adorable, intéressant, ses expressions me fascinaient. Il n'était pas mon modèle préféré pour rien, mes photos de lui étaient toujours réussies. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas les publier, j'avais dû me contenter de quelques unes lors d'un voyage en sa compagnie. Soudain, il s'arrêta et me fit de grands yeux tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Son comportement signifiait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de travers.<p>

- Chéri... je dois passer à l'agence, j'ai oublié mon dossier dans le vestiaire !

- Tu abuses... je m'en fou, je t'attendrais dehors.

Parfois, il pouvait aussi m'agacer, il pouvait être tête en l'air et il nous faisait perdre un temps précieux. Il avait de la chance que nous avions deux jours de congés, autrement, je me serai énervé. Une fois au pied de l'immeuble, il me sourit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien vint me saluer et me prévint qu'il allait fermer les portes. Je regardais ma montre et vis en effet l'heure de la fermeture dépassée. Il fallait que je rejoigne Keii et qu'on sorte d'ici. Une fois le gardien dos tourné, je me faufilai et me dirigeai vers notre étage. Malheureusement, l'extinction des lumières présageait que le gardien était en train de verrouiller l'entrée. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, la fin de soirée que j'avais planifiée était foutue. On allait dormir dans notre lieu de travail, alors que nous étions en congés, si ce n'était pas le comble. Il me restait à retrouver mon amant, avant qu'il ne meurt de peur. J'étais énervé mais je m'inquiétais pour lui, le pauvre devait être perdu recroquevillé sur lui même. Je tâtonnais les lieux et parvint à m'introduire au bon étage. J'avais reconnu la poignet de la porte, elle était plus petite que les autres. J'étais assez bon observateur, mon talent allait peut être me servir pour me diriger dans l'obscurité. L'emplacement des salles, pots de fleurs ou encore réservoirs d'eau allaient m'être utile. Plus j'avançais dans ce couloir, plus je percevais des bruits de pas. Il était juste devant moi, je devais accélérer pour le rattraper. Mais des bruits étranges résonnaient, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. On avait beau dire, ce genre de situation ne pouvait pas nous laisser de marbre. Je ne voyais quasiment rien, mais il me semblait voir une silhouette non loin. Je fis les quelques mètres qui me séparait d'elle et déposait ma main sur son épaule. Il allait me sauter dans les bras et être heureux de m'avoir à ses côtés. Au lieu de ça, il s'était enfuit en courant ne me laissant même pas le temps de le rassurer. J'étais persuadé que c'était lui, sa respiration, son épaule, le toucher de sa veste, je ne me trompais pas. A l'autre bout de l'étage, deux cris terrifiants retentirent, nous n'étions donc pas seuls. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être ces imbéciles, mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je devais retrouver Keii, s'il avait entendu ça comme moi, il devait encore plus paniquer. Le vestiaire était au fond du couloir, mais je doutais qu'il puisse penser à son dossier en cet instant. A mon avis, il devait chercher un endroit où se cacher et se protéger. Je ne voyais que l'étage supérieur, il le connaissait mieux que le notre. Koyama aimait rendre service et encourager nos juniors, il était tout le temps fourré là haut. Je me pressais à atteindre les escaliers et l'entendais grimper plus haut. J'étais essoufflé, je commençais à en avoir marre de courir après lui, il m'avait fait monter les quatre étages à pied. Je me dépêchais et en perdis même ma chaussure droite. Je m'arrêtai et haussa les épaules, je n'avais pas le courage de redescendre ces fichus escaliers pour la rechercher. De plus, je l'entendais se précipiter, je repris l'ascension interminable et atteignis enfin le palier. Il s'était accroupi, je l'entendais sangloter. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer comme tout à l'heure et l'appelais pour qu'il sache que je suis là.

- Keii ?

A l'étage inférieur, la voix de Ryo venait de briser le silence, il hurlait et voulait être épargner. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Il révisait peut être une scène de drama vu la voix qu'il avait. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai pu croire qu'il paniquait. L'idée me faisait rire, Ryo hurlant de peur et tremblotant. Ah si c'était vrai, il serait fier de voir que son petit Kato n'était pas un froussard. Je me voyais le rassurer et obtenir un Ryo reconnaissant à vie. Le rêve. Puis, je sortis de mes pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. Et pour toute réponse de mon petit ami, je me retrouvais projeté contre la rembarre avec une douleur affreuse dans le dos. Il était fou, j'aurais pu passer au dessus ou encore tomber dans les escaliers ! Il n'avait même pas reconnu le son de ma voix. Étrangement, ça me rendait triste. Je savais qu'il était terrifié, mais pourquoi n'avait il pas reconnu ma démarche, ma poigne, ou même l'odeur de mon parfum comme moi j'avais reconnu la sienne, ma voix ? La douleur passée, je restais toujours assis contre la rembarre. J'étais fatigué, et je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Il attendrait un peu, en plus je commençais à avoir froid au pied. Quelques minutes plus tard, je décidai de me relever, et descendis les escaliers pour chercher ma chaussure. J'étais à quatre pattes en train de tâter le sol, j'étais pitoyable. Je sentais la poussière sous mes mains, et attrapais enfin cette maudite chaussure. Je l'enfilai et me relevai en direction de l'étage. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps en le sachant seul et apeuré comme ça. Seulement, une voix m'interpella et je reconnus Tegoshi.

- Shige qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrai te poser la même question tu sais !

- Moi ? Et bien je voulais me détendre pour réfléchir un peu mais toute l'agence semble s'être donnée rendez-vous ici !

- Tu es toujours préoccupé par Ryo ne ?

- … De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrêtes. Tu penses que je ne vois pas comment tu le regardes ?

- Oh , c'est le même regard que ceux que tu échanges avec Keii-chan peut être ? Demanda le plus innocemment possible Tegoshi.

- Je... Oui mais ne le répète pas s'il te plaît ! Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Et bien je vais chercher le moyen de rejoindre Ryo dans son placard quand il y sera.

- Ryo dans un placard, tu rigoles ?

- Non pas du tout ! Bon je te laisse ! Je vais me replonger dans mon bain le temps de le laisser paniquer un peu. Bonne soirée Shige-chan ! Passe le bonsoir à Keii-chan de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas. Non pas que Tegoshi se trouvait ici, en fait j'aurai dû m'en douter, il m'avait déjà dit qu'il aimait passer des nuits ici pour réfléchir et faire le point quand ça n'allait pas. Mais Ryo paniquait vraiment ! Il se trouvait dans un placard, alors ça, je ne manquerai pas non plus de lui faire la remarque quand on se reverra. Pour le moment, j'espérais que Tegoshi tenterait sa chance. J'avais repéré son changement d'attitude envers Ryo, il me rappelait moi avec Keii-chan à nos débuts. Apparemment, Tego m'avait aussi grillé avec Keii, il était vrai que je ne cessais de le regarder. Je me devais de veiller sur lui et de l'admirer. Cependant, je savais que le secret serait bien gardé, je connaissais le vrai Yuya et il n'avait pas intérêt à me trahir. Remontant tranquillement les escaliers, je finis par franchir le seuil du quatrième et arpentais le couloir. L'étage semblait vide, mais je continuais d'avancer en tendant l'oreille. Je dépassais une porte et je souris, j'avais entendu du mouvement à ma gauche. Calmement, je me dirigeai vers elle et l'ouvrit lentement. Mes yeux s'étaient habitué à l'obscurité depuis le temps et je distinguais des formes. Je voyais l'encadrement des fenêtres, les tables, les chaises et quelque chose de plus foncé devant moi, c'était peut être lui. Je fis un rapide pas et le système de fermeture tira fermement la porte derrière moi. A peine, avais-je eu le temps de me retourner que je recevais une multitude de coups. Mais avec quoi me tapait il ? C'était douloureux, il allait me tuer s'il continuait !

- Keii ! Keii ! Aïe ! Calme-toi ! Keii !

- Shige ? SHIGE ?

Il lâcha son arme de fortune et tapa de ses poings contre mon torse. Je me souviendrai de ne plus jamais l'effrayer, il était incontrôlable. Il s'était ensuite blotti dans mes bras et commençait à se calmer. J'en profitais pour le serrer contre moi, et plongeais mon visage dans son cou. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé, je ne le laisserai plus partir seul. Bien vite, il se sépara de moi et s'écria qu'il fallait se barricader. Il craignait qu'on se fasse agresser. A part moi, il n'y avait personne à cet étage mais si cela pouvait le calmer, j'allais l'aider. Il poussait la table, le fauteuil, et tout ce qui pouvait bloquer la porte. Une fois rassuré, il se glissa au sol et soupira. J'allais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et peut être que notre soirée n'était pas si foutue que ça. Soudain, quelqu'un essaya d'enfoncer la porte, me faisant sursauter. J'étais maudit, je ne pourrais jamais être en paix avec mon petit ami, j'allais péter un câble. Une voix s'éleva enfin et il s'avéra que ce n'était que ces deux idiots de Maruyama-kun et de Junnosuke-kun. Ils venaient de nous foutre la trouille et ils désiraient passer la fin de soirée avec nous. Ils rêvaient là ! J'allais leur dire le fond de ma pensée mais Keii me précéda.

"BANDE DE CRETINS ! HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON VOUS OUVRE MAINTENANT !"

J'étais fier de lui, ces deux bakas avaient de la chance d'être de l'autre côté de cette porte. Dans le cas contraire, mon amour les aurait battu à mort. Je souris et prit Keii dans mes bras. Ces évènements l'avaient exténué, et très vite il s'endormit. J'étais un peu frustré, mais je comptais me rattraper le lendemain. Je défis ma veste et la déposa sur ses épaules. Je lui embrassais le haut de son crâne et me permis de fermer les yeux cherchant à trouver le sommeil à mon tour.

Premier novembre 2011, 8 heures du matin.

Le concierge avait déjà assisté à des choses particulières dans cette agence mais ce matin là, il allait de surprise en surprise. Il en venait à se demander si ces jeunes hommes ne lui faisaient pas une farce. De l'eau, des serviettes et un balais jonchaient les couloirs, tandis qu'il retrouvait au fur et à mesure de son avancée certains majors de l'agence. Il avait cependant compris les visites nocturnes de Tegoshi Yuya à l'agence, en le retrouvant dans les bras d'un Nishikido Ryo. D'ailleurs, il préférait oublier l'endroit dans lequel il les avait surpris. Ensuite, il avait réveillé Maruyama Ryuhei et Junnosuke Taguchi dans les vestiaires des juniors. Ils ne les savait pas si proches, et évitait de se poser des questions. Mais la salle barricadée des Jump, dépassait l'entendement. Shige Kato et Koyama Keiichiro s'y trouvaient et s'étaient simplement excusés avant de s'éclipser.

Ce pauvre concierge était cependant content que son inspection prenait fin, ces jeunes lui donnait bien du travail avant l'ouverture complète de l'agence. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus étaient certainement ces questions sans réponses.


End file.
